harrypotterbooksfandomcom-20200214-history
Arabella Figg
|Education = |Occupation = Seller of part-cat part-kneazles |Loyalty = Order of the Phoenix }}'''Arabella Figg '''was the Squib neighbour of the Dursley family who looked after Harry Potter when they needed her to. Unknown to the Dursley family, Arabella was from the wizarding world and part of the Order of the Phoenix, and Albus Dumbledore had wanted her to keep an eye on Harry at Privet Drive. Biography Early life Arabella Figg would have had at least one magical parent and found out by the time she was eleven that she had no magical talent, and that meant she was in fact a Squib. Because of that, Arabella would have connected better with the muggle world in which she would mainly spend her life in, but kept strong connections to the wizarding world. At one point, she took up the job of selling cross-bred part-cat, part-Kneazle pets. First Wizarding War Arabella joined the Order of the Phoenix in the First Wizarding War, and members of the Order would later say she was part of the "old gang". Her only known notable contribution was at the end of the war, when she was placed in Little Whinging in order to keep an eye on Harry Potter and the Dursley family. Life at Little Whinging Arabella became very much a part of the muggle community of Little Whinging. Her home was in Wisteria Walk around the corner from Privet Drive. Arabella would appear normal enough to the Dursley family that they had no idea that she had a connection to the wizarding world and made them comfortable enough to let her look after Harry when they wanted to do things with Dudley. For example, every year on Dudley Dursley's birthday, Vernon and Petunia Dursley would take Dudley on a special birthday treat. They also left Harry when they went on holiday. Arabella purposely made Harry miserable when she looked after him because she thought that if the Dursley family thought Harry enjoyed spending time at her house, they would no longer let her look after him. It appears she had knowledge of the unkind way the Dursley family acted towards Harry because she later apologised. In June 1991, Arabella broke her leg on the day of Dudley's eleventh birthday and Harry later found out that Arabella had fell over one of her cats. Arabella was meant to look after Harry that day when Petunia took Dudley and a friend to the zoo. When she phoned Petunia to tell her she could not look after Harry, Petunia was very annoyed because she then had to take Harry with her. Harry was very happy he avoided going over to Arabella's, because he thought she was mad. Arabella had four cats named Tibbles, Snowy, Mr Paws and Tufty, whose pictures Arabella would show Harry. A few weeks later, Arabella was knocked over on her crutches by Dudley when he tried riding a new racing bike across road. Harry stayed with Arabella when Petunia took Dudley to buy a new school uniform. He was happier because she no longer showed Harry pictures of her cats because she fell over them, and she let him watch the TV and eat chocolate cake instead. Second Wizarding War When Voldemort came back to power in June 1995 and kidnapped Harry in order to achieve that, he later escaped and the same evening, the Order of the Phoenix was brought back and Sirius Black was told to get the "old gang" back together. Arabella Figg's name was mentioned but even though Harry heard her name, he never put two and two together at the time and connected the name to the Mrs Figg he knew. He might not have had the energy to take much notice, or he never knew her full name. Two months later in the summer of 1995, Mundungus Fletcher was meant to be watching Harry and should have followed him but she found him untrustworthy and made her cat, Mr Tibbles follow them instead. She then found out that Mundungus had abandoned the duty and tracked Harry down on her own. Arabella noticed the feeling that Dementors would be close by, and found Harry and Dudley following the Dementors attack on them. She then told Harry the truth (with Dudley being too disoriented) when she guided them back to Privet Drive, shocking Harry. She apologised for never telling him and letting him feel miserable about spending time with her because she was afraid Vernon and Petunia Dursley would never let her look after him. Harry was then sent a letter from the Ministry of Magic for using underage magic in front of a Muggle , and Arabella attended the trial in order to defend him and back up the claim that he had to use magic to defend them from Dementors. The Wizengamot led by Minister for Magic Cornelius Fudge, found the claims that Dementors went rogue and out of their control absurd. Arabella's initial description of the appearance of the Dementors she actually couldn't see (only people with magic would be able to) was very poor. Fudge (determined to punish Harry) then attempted to make a fool of her by saying her claim was invalid because she was a Squib. However, Arabella then persuaded many in the court such as Amelia Bones, by giving them an accurate description of how Dementors made people feel, and even though Fudge continued to try and invalidate her, the court ruled in Harry's favour and let him off every charge. In June 1997, Arabella attended Albus Dumbledore's funeral. It's unknown what happened to her from then on, what role she played in the Second Wizarding War from then on, and what she done when the war was over. Appearance Arabella was an elderly woman often found wearing a hairnet and carpet slippers. She had gray "fly away" hair and one evening in June 1995, she was wearing a pink dressing gown. Notes and sources Category:Characters Category:Squibs